1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rechargeable lithium battery; more particularly, to a positive active material and a positive electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The lithium manganese oxide-based solid solution can provide high-capacity when the battery is charged at a high voltage. Therefore, the lithium manganese oxide-based solid solution has been actively researched as a positive active material for a rechargeable lithium battery.
However, the lithium manganese oxide-based solid solution does not have high load characteristics (maintenance of discharge capacity at high C-rates) when used as positive active material for a lithium battery.